swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Jedi Temple Ruins (Quests)
Before the NGE and before Aurilia both a Light Side and a Dark Side quest could be started at the Jedi Temple Ruins on Dantooine, making it an important site for Jedi players. Now, it is still a fun place, with two series of missions, one for Rebel combatants, one for Imperial combatants. These missions are not Jedi-specific any longer, so you can be any combat class to fullfill them. You must be combatant for your faction, however. Imperial (formerly Dark Side) - Luthik Uwyr Luthik Uwyr is a male Human who tends an eerie bonfire made of the bones strewn around the Temple. He greets you with a sneer. *'Part 1.' Luthik says he feels great anger within you, and asks if you want to channel it into something even more powerful. He says that he feels a powerful presence tied to this ruin, and he asks you to destroy it. Tell him that you will destroy it, and he will reply "Though you say that with much vehemence, the results have yet to be seen. Take your hate and your anger and direct it at whatever monstrosity lurks within. If you cannot use your hate as a weapon, then you are not worth our time." You will get a waypoint to an Ancient Reptilian (CL60), terminate it with extreme prejudice and return to Luthik. *'Part 2.' Luthik is pleased. He tells you that you must deliver a Sith Holocron to his "brother." This is a simple mission, you will get a waypoint and all you have to do is speak with the NPC at the location. Then return to Luthik. *'Part 3.' By now Luthik is convinced that you are sincere in your desire to embrace the Dark Side of The Force. But there is one more trial - he feels the presence of an untrained Jedi Padawan (CL80), and says that you must find him, and kill him. He will spawn randomly within 1k or so of the ruins - not always easy to find, but he will spawn. Kill him if you can, and return to Luthik. The reward will be a Sith Holocron which is no trade, no drop (It IS dropable and then since Pre CU). These had great use before Aurilia and the NGE, but the quest is no longer available as Luthik no longer spawns near the Temple ruins after later chapters. Rebel (formerly Light Side) - Drakka Judarrl Behind the falls, behind the ruined altar at the rear of the Temple, there is a cave complex. It is not always easy to enter the caves - the water blocks the entrance, you cannot always see it, and the geometry sometimes is off. Just keep trying, it is there. Once you enter, you may encounter various Quenker, but if you keep going you will reach the bottom of the cave and encounter a Zabrak female named Drakka Judarrl, apparently a Light-side Jedi in need of your help. It seems that Drakka has never heard of the NGE and thinks that the Emperor is searching for her all over the galaxy, since Jedi are believed to be extinct - little does she know that Mos Eisley on Tatooine is full of Jedi, running all over the place. But that has nothing to do with her quests, so let's continue. *'Part 1.' Speak with Drakka. She tells you she is a Jedi in hiding and needs your help to stop a stormtrooper squad from killing a village of natives. Drakka tells you that she is probably the last of her kind, though she senses the presence of a few others (boy, she needs to get out more). She says that her master became one with the Force but was able to save her from the Great Jedi Purge. She tells you that she came to Dantooine to find the Rebel Base, and she helps to organize strikes against the Empire with the Dantari. Agree to help her, and she will give you a waypoint to some stormtroopers (rifleman CL25, commando CL30), kill them. If you are even incapped in the fight that comes up, you fail her mission. *'Part 2.' Return to Drakka and she thanks you profusely. However, a new threat has arisen. "The Dantari chieftain that's been helping me conduct my raids on the Imperial garrison has just had his daughter kidnapped by Imperials." Drakka Judarrl says to you. "Could you please attempt a rescue? I could not forgive myself if this young woman was killed." If you ask her about the Great Purge, she tells you: "I saw many Jedi struck down, yes. I saw the power wielded by the Emperor and his lethal weapon, Darth Vader. I wish I could wipe those memories from my mind. We went into hiding. I was much younger then, still only a Padawan. My master helped many members of the Senate escape the Empire's persecution. It was a dark time. Darth Vader eventually caught up with my master." If you press her about how she escaped, she says: "I was whisked away by a smuggler who had been aiding my master. Since that time, years ago, I've been careful to hide my presence. I rarely use the Force for fear of being detected by the Emperor's spies. But please, enough talk - will you help my Dantari friend?" Tell her you will, and she gives you a waypoint to a Dantari who is guarded by several CL35 stormtrooper commandos. The Dantari will appear as hostile, do not attack him. Kill the troopers, then approach him, and use the radial menu to converse, this will complete your task. Return to Drakka. *'Part 3.' Drakka tells you that the Imperial agent outside, Luthik Uwyr, has been teaching some of the native Dantari how to use the Dark Side of the Force. She says that they are growing stronger, and have to be stopped. Accept her mission, and she will give you a waypoint to a CL86 Dark Crystal Hunter who usually has a few Dark Side Savages close by. Defeat them and return to Drakka. The reward will be a Jedi Holocron which is no trade, no drop (It is not No trade and No drop, only Luthik Sith holocron is No trade). These had great use before Aurilia(They were still usefull during Aurilia ,Holocron=Full Force Bar heal) and the NGE, but the quest has remained unchanged. Still, for role playing purposes this is still a very worthwhile quest. Star Wars Lore Drakka Judarrl represents but one of some Jedi who survived the Great Jedi Purge. They fled to various secret or at least anonymous places in the galaxy, such as Tatooine, Kessel, Ilum, Yavin 4, Dagobah, Nar Shadda, and Kashyyyk. Luthik Uwyr represents one of the Jedi who fell to the Dark Side after the old Jedi Order was destroyed. An example of a former Jedi Master giving in to the Dark Side known from other Star Wars publications would be Jerec. The Jedi Temple ruins represent the site of the former Jedi Enclave, the same location was used for the comics about Exar Kun - who was student there - as well as in Knights of the Old Republic, it's sequel and the comics based upon them.